


A Gift

by Nakira617



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakira617/pseuds/Nakira617
Summary: Dub-con，字母，双插，失禁，指代不明。





	A Gift

他把自己清洗干净，然后爬上了床。他跪坐在那儿，空调开的有点大，冷气在他裸露的皮肤上激起一层战栗。一双手从后面扶上他的肩膀，他吞咽了一下，但保持一动不动。那双手捻过他柔软的还带着潮气的头发，把一些发丝别到耳后，然后黑暗笼罩了下来，他被戴上了皮革制的眼罩。眼罩是针扣的，那双手抵着他的头皮拉紧皮带，他控制不住的往后仰了一点，皮革摩擦的感觉让他呼吸粗重。

“主人……”他忍不住发出声音。

“嘘。”他的主人说。

主人虽然不让他说话，却抚摸他的嘴唇，拇指探入他的唇间，按压他的牙齿和舌头，让他把嘴张开。口塞被放了进来，朝外的一边是半球形，朝里是个圆锥，保证他的舌头整个被压得无法移动。他轻轻哼出声，在主人握着他的脸颊调整口塞位置的时候小心翼翼的磨蹭着他的手指。

主人笑了笑，推着他的肩膀让他躺在床上。

三四个枕头垫高了他的上半身，他躺在那儿，全身放松，一动不动，假装自己只是个假人，一件无生命的玩具。主人拉扯着他的四肢，扶起他的头，给他戴上项圈，手铐和脚铐。这套东西是订制的，黑色的皮革，里面没有衬垫，但因为使用过很多次已经变得足够柔软，不会像一开始那样磨破他的皮肤。啊，第一次用这些东西的时候，他们都还不够熟练，之后的一个星期他在手腕上戴了过量的装饰品，来防止别人看到那些结痂的伤痕和淤青。这后来反而成了他的一种习惯。

接着他的膝盖被推高，左手和左脚的镣铐被锁在了一起，右边同样，他挺起胸膛，更多的分开大腿，展示自己。主人掐了他大腿根部敏感细腻的皮肤一下，作为对他的奖励。主人离开了一会儿，等床垫再一次下陷的时候，他被两只涂满润滑剂的手指直接插入了。

那很疼，当然了，他们有段时间没做了，但却是他想要的那种疼痛。

他控制不住的夹紧屁股，向主人手指上坐下去，他被允许这么做了。他自己玩儿了一会儿，痉挛似的小幅度的扭动着，在主人的手指上艹着自己。他们对彼此的身体足够的熟悉，主人转动手指，很快就按住了他的前列腺。他浑身紧绷，半硬的性器迅速的充血硬挺，乳尖也硬了，乳环的存在感变得无比强烈，痒并且胀痛。主人用手指艹了他一会儿，像是一个医生对待病人一样，熟练高效却缺乏热情，仅此而已，他却因为欲求不满而出了一身汗，腹肌绷得紧紧的，不停的在枕头上磨蹭着软软的头发，发出讨好的呜咽。

接着手指被抽了出去，他前液泛滥的性器被套上了环，屁股里被塞进了一个调到低档位的，大小适中的按摩棒。然后主人离开了房间，他听见房门锁上的声音。看来这一夜还很长。这他倒是意料之中，明天没有演出，是休息日，他们可以慢慢享受彼此。

然而没过多一会儿，房门就再次被打开了。他有点惊讶，他以为他会被放置更长的时间，以前大多是这样的，主人会趁这个时间去打包点外卖，因为他们通常会整天整夜的不出门，连床都不下。

接着让他更加惊讶的事情出现了，他听到了低声的交谈。有另外一个男人跟着主人回来了，他害怕了，想要蜷缩起身体，但束具使他动弹不得。他小小的挣扎显然被人尽收眼底，主人的声音响了起来：“好好表现，不要在客人面前给我丢脸。”

他想说话，想要说出安全词，想要质问对方，但是他的舌头被压的太紧，无法发出任何有意义的音节。而且——他其实因为此情此景而硬的更厉害了。他的理智让他想反抗，可本能却逼迫他顺从。他发着抖，因为情欲，恐惧，愤怒，和期待。

然而他最终什么都做不了，他躺在那儿，用力咬住口塞，听着两个男人低声交谈。他们说话的声音很轻，像是羽毛一下下的搔弄在他紧绷的神经上。终于，大概过了几分钟，长得却像是一百年，他听到有人向自己走来。酒店房间的地毯完全吸收了脚步声，但他能听到西装裤的布料摩擦的声音。

床垫陷了下去，他屏住呼吸，一只手落在他的胸口，那不是他主人的手。

客人无疑是在试探，但这试探并非出于胆怯而全然是出于好奇，像是新大陆迎来的冒险者，跃跃欲试而充满攻击性。那只手抚摸过他汗湿的皮肤，捏住他的乳环拉扯。他发出一声近乎哽咽的喉音。

他仿佛听见客人轻笑了一声，但他明显不想暴露自己的身份。客人的手离开了，接下来他听到拉链打开，衣料摩擦的声音。他摇着头，身体随之晃动，几乎要哭了。但是客人开始抚摸他的性器。他的动作非常熟练，他撸动柱身，扣弄顶端的小孔，按摩他的双球。他的鼻翼息翕动着，控制不住的向客人带着剥茧的手心摩擦自己。

接着客人的手向下抚摸，握住他体内的按摩棒抽插了两下，然后拔出来扔到一边。他听到那个玩具落在地毯上发出沉闷的声音，那让他的注意力脱离了一会儿，想了想酒店是否会要求额外地毯清洗费用的问题。但是很快他就被拉回了注意力，客人分别握住了他的两边膝盖向他的胸口压下去，几乎把他对折，没有脱去的西装裤摩擦着他的屁股，然后他就被插入了。

他发出大声的哀鸣，晃着头表示出抗拒，柔软的棕发在枕头上蹭动。他被准备的很好，客人几乎毫无阻碍的长驱直入，像是锋利的餐刀扎进融化的黄油。这不一样……太不一样了……他惊慌失措。这跟他的主人太不一样了，客人没有那么粗，但更长，顶到他的主人很少能深入到的地方，让他一瞬间因为异物感甚至产生了会被捅穿的错觉。他的鼻息混乱而沉重，小声地呜咽着，发着抖，然而体内湿热的粘膜却紧紧的夹着客人东西，他训练有素不是吗，那几乎是条件反射。

他被按住，被使用，仿佛他只是一件东西，一个玩具。客人沉默的艹着他，他无法挣脱，只能保持着那个完全敞开的姿势，像是一只搁浅在砂砾间的蚌。客人的手转而撑在他耳边，他嗅到一股熟悉的香水味。

客人的每一下都用力撞在他前列腺上，毫不留情的鞭挞那个敏感的腺体，强烈的快感很快让他喘不上气，手指和脚趾在皮质束具里因为快感而蜷缩屈伸，徒劳的想抓住空气。他扬起下巴，发旋顶住枕头，项圈紧紧的勒住喉结。

快感是一件双向的东西，很快他感觉到客人的东西顶在他深处射精了。太深了，他想，那会很难清洗，他得用三根手指撑开自己，才能把那些液体抠出来。

客人抽了出去，带出一点体液和润滑剂，沾的他的臀缝和大腿内侧湿漉漉的。他安静的躺在那儿，等待着，一种从刚才就存在但被快感压制的异样的感觉清晰起来。天呐，他不该在来洗澡之前喝水。

他正胡乱的走神，忽然感觉到有人在解开他右边脚踝上的锁扣，就这样结束了吗？接着左脚踝也没解开了，他试图伸直双腿，大腿根部的韧带发出抗议的疼痛。没有，没有结束，主人——他非常确定他知道他手的感觉——握着他的左手腕抬到他对侧颈边，他顺从地偏过头，让他把手腕上的束具和项圈锁在了一起。最终他摆出了一个好像埃及石雕像似的姿势，又像是他要用双手扼死自己似的。他被翻过去，用手肘和膝盖支撑自己，他的小腹发沉，那让他有点担心。

主人握住了他的胯骨，揉捏他的腰臀，试图让他放松。他发出猫一样的咕哝，紧绷的肌肉松弛下来。然后主人的性器滑了进来，熟悉的感觉让他长出了一口气。主人缓慢而温柔的艹了他一会儿，那感觉真的很好，就像之前那些夜晚，只有他们彼此时候一样，他渐渐的放松下来。

只有一件事不太完美……现在他真的需要小便了。他尽量夹紧屁股，希望主人赶紧结束，那些肌肉的调动也刺激到了他的膀胱，他用脸蹭着床单，手指下意识的捏着自己的头发，发出撒娇一般的哼哼。他想主人会意识到的，他们这么有默契。

然而好像没有。

主人一直不结束，他好像在故意拖延时间。他越来越难受，难以纾解的欲望是一方面，但是那个他早就习惯了，是他的训练的一部分，长时间的忍耐，最开始他不擅长，他其实从来不是个擅长压抑自己的人，但现在他能做的很好了。是别的……真的难以启齿，虽然他说不出话。他尽量不去想这件事，开始分散自己的注意力，他试图去分辨客人在干什么，但是他几乎不出声音。

主人忽然抽了出去，他射了吗？他混乱的想。终于结束了，那让他如释重负。

他侧身躺在床上，蜷缩成一团，求求你，求求你，发现我有多难受吧。

主人的手摩挲他的脸颊，他赶紧侧过脸用鼻尖去拱他的指尖，试图让他感受自己的颤抖。主人却避开了他，那只手抚摸过他的肩膀，腰窝，揉弄着他的屁股，最后忽然毫无征兆的用力按在了他的小腹上。

他发出一声悲鸣，剧烈的挣扎起来，腿在床单上踢蹬。但是他马上被按住了，是客人，对方用身体压住他的双腿，手按住他的脑袋，把他的脸几乎按进床单里。他发出口塞都几乎挡不住的尖叫，主人还在揉他的小腹，太疼了，太酸了，他控制不住的哭了出来，几乎昏厥过去。他的双腿因为跟客人的重量较劲而痉挛，主人又揉了好几下才停下来，他在口塞后面用力的咳嗽，过量的唾液呛得他差点窒息。

紧接着他被拖了起来，主人解开了他的双手，平躺在床上，把他仰面放在自己身上，然后抱着他的大腿根把他打开，从下面一下子插了进来。那太突然了，他发出一声呜咽，无力的反手撑住床，但是他其实不担心真的会从主人身上摔下来，他比他高和强壮很多。主人顶了他几下，他疼的哼出声，耳朵和鼻尖因为刺激过度而通红。这时候他感觉到床垫的颤动，他本能的想要躲闪，却被客人抓住手腕单手握住，他发着抖等待着，先是一只试探的手指沿着他已经被主人粗大的性器几乎撑平了褶皱的入口边缘塞了进去，他仿佛能听见皮肉发出的哀鸣。

主人摸索着解开了他的口塞，他的舌头麻木的颤动着，好一会儿才咽下唾液，发出声音：“疼……”

主人摸了摸他的头发，客人的第二根手指插了进来，还试探着拉扯那个柔软的入口。

他哭出声来，上气不接下气的吸着鼻子。

客人的手指抽了出去，性器的顶端抵上了那个被豁开一点的缝隙，毫不留情的顶了进去。

他惨叫出声，用力挣扎起来，却被两个人分别抓住大腿和手腕无法逃离。进入的过程漫长的让他恍惚，不知道过了多久，他才感觉到自己被完全的打开，两根性器一起插在他身体里，像是要把他从中间撕裂一样。

他们显然很有默契，几乎没有缓和就动了起来，不停歇的搅动着他敏感充血的粘膜，顶上他的腺体，润滑剂被磨成了水，混合着体液顺着那个合不拢的泛红的小洞流出来。

他哭都哭不出来，也叫不出声，只能抽噎着随着他们的动作发抖。主人抱着他的大腿坐了起来，他被夹在他们之间，悬空的身体使得两根性器插的更深，几乎都插到了根部。

“不不不不……”他喃喃出声，推搡着面前客人的胸肌，但他已经没什么力气了，那动作更像是爱抚。

快感和疼痛同样剧烈，过载的感官快要把他的脑子烧坏了，而更可怕的是，这个体位让他们每一次律动都会顶到他的膀胱，又疼又酸，他已经快要忍不住了。

“我要……”他小声的乞求，“求求你……”

“你想要什么？”主人吻着他发红的耳朵，他敏感的想要躲开，他干脆咬住了他的耳廓，舌尖伸进耳道。

他几乎是哀鸣着，肠道控制不住的收缩，挤得客人差点插不进去，他听见他嗤笑出声。

主人咬着他的耳朵，他们又艹了他好几下，然后主人打开了他性器根部的那个环。这通常是他准许他高潮的意思，但在现在这种情况下，他不确定自己是不是真的想要高潮。失去了外力帮助他忍耐的更加费劲了，小腹酸疼，浑身发软，只能努力的去收缩肠道，用湿热到化成了水的内壁去挤压和摩擦那两根东西，只求他们赶紧射出来，好放他去躲起来，一个人解决他的问题。

然而他们不会的，不是吗？他们还在艹他，稳定的，用力的，甚至故意隔着肉壁去顶他的膀胱，他的泪水和口水流了满脸，沿着线条利落的下颌滴落在胸口。

“没关系的，”恍惚中他听见主人说，那只熟悉的手抚摸着他的性器，指甲抠着顶部和柱身之间敏感的缝隙，他浑身紧绷着，终于哭叫着射了出来，内壁紧紧的咬住两根性器，让他们几乎动弹不得，这过程里他好像感觉到有人射在他体内，但他已经顾不得了。

因为紧跟着他就尿了出来，湿热的液体顺着还没软下去的性器流了下去，漫延过他的会阴，那个被撑开的小洞，毫无疑问的弄脏了床单。那种一直折磨他的酸痛消失了，他浑身酥软，像是被人抽掉了骨头，整个人抽搐着靠进主人怀里。

后来他被抱进了浴室，放进浴缸里，热水温柔的浇上他的身体，他发出一声呻吟。

眼罩被取下去了，他眨眨眼睛适应光线，看见客人有点担心的坐在浴缸边上望着他。

“他还好吧？”客人问。

哈，果然是他。他想。

主人拿着喷头往他身上浇水，同时清洗着他，“没事的。”

“我们是不是有点太过分了……”客人有点为难的说。

主人笑了笑，“他没说安全词不是吗？”

客人眨了眨眼睛，“……哦。”

他从主人手里接过了喷头。

客人消失了，现在他有了两个主人。


End file.
